Concentrate on the road ahead
by planet p
Summary: I don’t know how any of the names are spelt, so I apologise in advance for spelling mistakes. It’s about M.J., basically. And I hope that is his name?


**Concentrate on the road ahead** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Desperate Housewives_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Julie sat on the sofa, flipping through channels on the television, remote outstretched toward the television screen. M.J., who was sitting beside her, squawked, "Yes! Yes! Let's watch that!"

Julie made a face, scrutinising the television set, and huffed. "Okay, whatever."

M.J. glanced across at his older half sister and frowned heavily. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure, kid," Julie sighed.

"Do you want to come to my sleepover?"

"No, buddy, but thanks for the invitation, it was really sweet."

M.J. rested his head on his sister's shoulder, and returned his gaze to the television.

When Mike and Catherine arrived an hour later, M.J. told them, in the car, that he thought his sister was possessed by a demon, and the whole end of the world thing was starting to depress her badly. Catherine stared at him strangely in the little mirror on the other side of the sunshade over her head. "Why would you say that, sweetheart?" she asked.

M.J. frowned. "She's just sounds... indifferent."

"Indifferent, huh?" Catherine enquired.

M.J. sighed. "I hope she's okay."

"And I hope she is too, sweetheart."

"I hope the demon doesn't do anything bad with her body."

"Bad like how, sweetie?" Catherine asked, ignoring a look from Mike.

"Bad like parking infringements, or making out with Sam."

"Sam who?" Catherine asked, suddenly interested.

"Sam Winchester. He's a demon hunter."

"Ah, oh."

"M.J., what have you been watching that you shouldn't have been?" his father, Mike, asked.

"I saw it at Lynette's house. It's not scary, though."

"Uh-huh, but now you're convinced that Julie's possessed by a... dragon, or whatever."

"Demon!" M.J. corrected, shooting Catherine a very disturbed glance. "People can't get possessed by dragons, dad."

"You say that now, M.J.," Mike replied.

M.J. made a face. "Well, it's true."

Mike shook his head.

"Can I buy her some flowers next time I visit?" M.J. asked.

"That's a lovely idea, sweetie," Catherine chimed.

M.J. beamed. "Do you believe in werewolves, Catherine?"

Mike shook his head at her.

"Nooo, of course not, sweetheart," Catherine replied, "werewolves aren't real."

"Dinosaurs?"

"Nooo."

"Time machines?"

"No, sweetie."

"Aliens?"

"No."

"Okay," M.J. sighed.

"Okay," Catherine agreed.

"Witches, then?" M.J. pressed suddenly.

"Oh dear, no!" Catherine exclaimed.

"What if it was a witch, crossed with an alien, crossed with a dinosaur?" M.J. asked.

"What if you gave it a rest with the Dr. Frankenstein ambitions whilst I was driving, hmm?" Mike interrupted.

"Can we listen to some music? Julie has cool music," M.J. told them.

"At home," Mike replied.

M.J. huffed. "And then can we have popcorn?"

"At home," Mike repeated.

"Sweetie, I think your dad's trying to concentrate on the traffic, at the moment," Catherine explained.

M.J. rolled his eyes, and put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from speaking, and nodded at Catherine.

Catherine grimaced, and flipped her sunshade back into its former position, and resumed watching the road.

* * *

"Ghosts!" M.J. declared, when they'd all stepped out of the car and were standing in the parking lot in front of the supermarket.

Catherine started laughing.

"Ghouls?"

"I didn't know there was a difference," Catherine replied, once she'd finished laughing, and they were walking across the parking lot, Catherine holding M.J.'s hand.

"Ghouls eat dead people, and some times they eat living ones, too," M.J. explained.

"Sounds gruesome," Catherine commented.

M.J. nodded.

"What about vampires?" he asked after a moment.

Catherine grinned.

* * *

At the supermarket, M.J. watched Dave, a man from their street, talking to a girl at the register at the fruit and vegetable store next door, beside the video and computer games shop, and wondered if Dave was depressed because his wife, Edie, had died.

If he'd been old enough to have a wife, and she'd died, he supposed he would be depressed, too. Though, he didn't know why Julie was depressed, but maybe that was normal at her age.

Catherine took him to the aisle where the microwave popcorn was stocked, and she let him decide which brand to buy, and whether he wanted lite or not, and then they went to pick some apples from the fruit and vegetable section, in all different colours, and all of the colours in different bags, so the person at the checkout wouldn't get confused about which type of apple was which, and which cost what price.

* * *

Julie was wearing a I Love Jacob tee shirt in the photograph she'd given him, and he opened his photo album and tucked it inside one of the pockets, before closing the album again. He put his photo album away, and went back downstairs.

Catherine was in the kitchen, drinking a coffee, and when she saw him, she stood up to help take the paper packet out of the plastic bag and put the microwave popcorn in the microwave the right way up and to give it the right time, and they watched the microwave plate turning around and around, behind the little holes in the mesh in the glass door, and the sound of popcorn popping, until the microwave beeped sharply, and Catherine went to get a bowl big enough for the popcorn and put it in the bowl with a warning that it was very hot.

M.J. sat down at the kitchen table to eat his popcorn, and thought about the latest X-Men movie that was out in the cinemas, though he hadn't seen it yet. Julie had gotten him a lot of X-Men comics, once, and he read them when he visited his mother, Susan, if he was staying over. He supposed the comics were secondhand, though, because someone had written _This book belongs to A.v.d.C._ inside the covers, even though he didn't really care about them being old, because his sister had gotten them for him, or maybe even A.v.d.C was a doctor's clinic or something, but it didn't matter, so he thought about something else, instead, as he ate his popcorn, and wondered if he was going to have any fun at his sleepover or not, because not all sleepovers were fun, and now he had his sister to worry about, who was way more important than a dumb sleepover any day.

* * *

_I've only seen the show a few times, and I don't really know what's going on, but I thought I'd write this anyway, even though it's lame. Thanks for reading. =)_


End file.
